Sonic Tempo
by Jade-Amythest
Summary: Ten years after graduating UA and two years after adopting a little girl with Bakugou , Kirishima decides to finally pop the question to his boyfriend of eleven years only to find out their classmates are dying off ...in the past and only the three of them remember recent events of their friends. Can they find a way to save the past ...or will it be too late?
1. Morning of

\- 10 years in the future-

Eijiro wrapped arms around his boyfriend's waist as he cooked breakfast for them. "Few more moments?" He pouted into Ground Zero's ear as he laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. "If Kaiya gets cold breakfast, that's on you. I'm not cleaning it up again." He sighed flipping the piece of fish. Kirishima pouted again at the mention of their daughter who was asleep. Until a year ago, he hadn't really thought about children….well not raising them anyway. The little girl was only two when Katsuki found her and beat the shit out of the woman whom had been beating the child for no reason other than the woman had lost her mind. Eijiro was surprised ,the police hadn't taken Katsuki into custody for that. In that moment though he had formed a bond with the little girl. It was something like he hadn't seen before. His boyfriend who always a short fuse was now entirely wrapped around a young girl's finger.

Eijiro had even found himself growing attached to the little one as well. After a bit of talking and heaps of paper work , he two had finally legally adopted her. In a way , it felt like they were a complete family. Though there was one thing they were missing to make them closer. As if on cue, he felt his phone start buzzing in his pocket. He reluctantly let go of his sexy blonde and fished out the annoying device only to see a wall of texts...all from a single group chat. Their classmates from 1-A when they were in UA. It had been surprising how close his entire class had became over the years following their graduation and own hero careers. The latest text was from Mina.

_Kirishima! Have you asked him yet? Please don't leave us hanging like this! _

_ Mina, it's __7 __am I don't think he has had time to eat yet or better yet, he could be getting some. _Momo replied before he could He had to hand it to her though, Morning sex was always good.

_In that scenario is he the pitcher or catcher? _ The acid queen typed back quickly. In that moment Kirishima knew his face more than likely matched his hair.

_You two are aware, us guys are in here too right? _Todoroki's reply came through.

_ You can't tell me you're not curious as to who tops who. Mina _

_ Judging by the sounds I would hear during UA, Kirishima-kun tops. Shoji _

_No way! I never took Bakugou as a bottom! Mina_

_ REALLY? Momo _

_ All the things to hear first thing in the morning, my friends' sex life is not on the list of something I want to hear especially one I work with...though I suppose it's refreshing to know someone can make Bakuguo their bitch. Todoroki_

Eijiro suddenly was very glad Katsuki wasn't in this version of their group texts. Though in the moment he felt he could channel his boyfriend's attitude for just a second.

_What's going on? Do we know if Kirishima-__kun__ asked Kacchan or not?_ Deku

_Nope still waiting! Mina_

Eijiro let out a breath releasing his aggravation knowing they all meant it in good fun before typing _Not yet! I'm planning on doing that tonight..I have a plan….sorta._

_SORTA? Mina , Momo ,and Uraraka _

_Yes! I don't want to ask right now. I want the moment to be special...so tonight is when I will._

_Why tonight? Uraraka_

_It's their anniversary. Deku_

_Well who's to say Bakugo doesn't have something planned then? Momo_

_I'm not going to live that down, am I? Todoroki_

_NO! ;) Momo_

Kirishima suddenly felt a little lost at that. "Babe? You okay?" He looked from his phone to his boyfriend and clicked the screen to his phone off and stuck it back in his pocket. " Yeah sorry ,Blasty. Let me uh go get Kaiya up."

"I'm up ,Papa!" The small girl groaned coming out of her room wearing her Red Riot pajamas rubbing her eyes clearly still tired. Her thin shoulder length white hair matted in various places needing to be brushed as he came over to the red head hugging his legs. Kirishima bent down picking her up letting the girl snuggle into his chest.

"Another bad dream?" Kirishima asked as Bakugo turned off the heat and dished out the food. The girl clutched his shirt and nodded. Kirishima could feel his phone buzzing non stop which made him silently curse himself for not putting the damn group text on silent. "Well everything will be fine cause Daddy is the number one hero. No one can beat him."Eijiro smiled at their daughter kissing the top of her head.

"Don't put yourself down, Eijiro." Katsuki sighed setting the plates of food on the table.

"I'm not!"

"Well at this point you can give me at least a run for my money."

"Now that I think about it..so can Deku."

"I wasn't talking about the Shitnerd besides you've had a lot more combat training with me than he has."

"Yeah true but still. "

"Still nothing, Shitty hair." He came over pecking the red head on the lips which made the girl let out a slight giggle at the sight of the affection between her two parents before they all sat down for breakfast.

Eijiro growled feeling his phone get more and more bombarded with texts. He took it out once more to see the group chat going off about what their roles would be. "Let me freaking ask first."He sighed under his breath before also seeing texts from Fat Gum, Amajiki and Katuki's mom also wondering if he had asked yet.

He rolled his eyes and decided it was best to turn his phone off especially since he just wanted to spend the day with the two most important people in his life who were sitting before him enjoying their breakfast as a family. Red Riot sighed happily as he actually thought about it. He had been with Bakugo for eleven years now...and tonight he would be asking him to spend the rest of their lives together. He had it planned out mostly...aside from what from to wear. What should he wear for this? A suit? His normal clothes? Katsuki had seen him in most things already over the years including some things that would NOT be leaving their bedroom. Then again what if Katsuki didn't want to get married? His stomach knotted a bit at the thought. What if his best friend actually said no...for once?

….

Later that evening

….

Eijiro was slightly glad his boyfriend was on patrol for a bit. It gave him more time to prepare for their special night. Kaiya was on the couch watching the news which was going over the news story featuring Katsuki and Midoriya. "DADDY AND UNCLE DEKU DID IT! DID YOU SEE PAPA?" Kaiya squealed turning around on the couch as he bent over and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room to find the one thing he needed to make sure the night could go off the best it could….well from him anyway. "Tonight is definitely our night isn't it?"He smirked more to himself than anything as he finally reached into his pockets and turned his phone on which he had forgot to do since this morning.

His phone practically spasmed as it caught up with messages while he made his way into his and his boyfriend's bedroom. He saw chat had died down around late afternoon..though now that he read the messages and grabbed his dress shirt from the closet. Something was off.. for a moment he didn't seem to catch it but then he checked who all was there. "What the..." He frowned..a couple people were actually missing. Mineta and Hagakure. He didn't remember leaving them out..Hell Mineta surprisingly was one of the first to even have a suspicion about either of them. Everyone thought he would make gross homophobic comments or hate the two of them but….Mineta's reaction was the exact opposite because in Mineta's words "It leaves more ladies for me." Which Neither Katsuki nor Eijiro knew how respond to that at the time.

He opened the chat back up quickly text Hey what happened to Hagakure and Mineta? Are they mad at us? For a moment multiple bubbles started typing but it was Denki who replied. Dude, you shouldn't joke about that. Red Riot arched a brow. This wasn't making sense..They all liked both of them..well Mineta to an extent. He was always a perv even though over the years at UA the girls from their class had got him to actually calm it down a bit. Hagakure was nice and a good friend even, they had even teamed up on a couple missions after graduating..It was always funny to see villains reactions to being caught by a naked invisible girl.

He shook his head trying to decipher what Denki meant. Before he even got a chance to type he saw Ojiro had messaged him outside of chat. Kirishima, that was rather rude to bring up in that chat. It's supposed to be a joyous time for you and Bakugo, if you can get the words out. I don't need reminders about what happened. Okay this was getting weirder. The red head stood there staring at the screen. Bro, seriously...what are you talking about?

The incident

What incident?

….The one shortly before graduation? Kirishima's head began to pound as he tried to think. There wasn't an incident. They all graduated together right? Suddenly flashes of memories flashed in his mind. Memories that couldn't be real.

He could see what looked like a battlefield. They were all fighting together against...something he wasn't sure. He saw Mineta dive in front of Hagakure trying to protect her only for both of them to have a huge light shine through them in the next moment. He remembered screaming but it didn't seem real. It sounded far off. Who was screaming or what they were screaming for , he wasn't sure. Red Riot placed his hand to his head as his headache suddenly magnified.


	2. Impossible

Eijiro came to with Masaru Bakugo kneeling beside him. "You okay, Eijiro? Mitsuki and I came to get Kaiya and...you weren't responding. When I got in here you were muttering something about being wrong?" The red head shrugged his headache was now down to a dull pain. "I...I'm not sure..." He panted getting up shakily "There's the man of the hour..getting cold feet already? I mean I wouldn't blame you." Mitsuki teased coming into the room. He looked between his future in laws.

"Odd question ...I know the timings off and ..."

"Eijiro, what is it?" Masaru asked helping the younger male stable himself

" What do you remember about graduation? Mine and Katsuki's?"

Mitsuki's face contorts in unease looking between her husband and the red head before responding "You really want to think about that now?"

Eijiro nodded as he sat on the bed finally seeing the shards of his phone around where he had fallen. "You should remember that horrible day though? ...um okay..Your class, you all were set to go to that one girl's house for a party to celebrate the final days at school." Eijiro remembered that. He remembered the drinks someone had snuck in... how openly flirty Katsuki had been with him during their game of beer pong ...among other things. God it was one of his favorite days..finally being a hero and being able to be affectionate with the explosive blonde in front of their friends.

" But after the deaths of the four of your classmates..." Eijiro held up a hand to stop her. That couldn't be right.

" Four?"

"Yes.. Um Minoru Mineta, Tooru Hagakure, Hanta Sero and Mina Ashido..I believe their names are."

"That's not possible."

"Son, it's been ten years.."

"No. It hasn't...it has I suppose but ...I was just talking to Mina and Sero just before I passed out...They were part of the chat with the others. Mina is the one who put it together when she and Sero found out about me wanting to propose."

"Wanting to do what?" Katsuki asked coming into the room a little banged up from the battle with Kaiya in his arms poking his metal collar.. Eijiro gave a weak smile to his boyfriend

"Bad time?" The red head offered before turning back to the two older ones in the room who were looking like he had lost his mind

"I promise I'm not crazy...I was just talking to Mina not long ago."

"We get it ten years doesn't feel like..."

"That's not what he fucking means.I just fucking saw Raccoon Eyes yesterday." Katsuki stated.

"Katsuki..."

"No Daddy's right. We saw Aunt Mina yesterday"Kaiya turned around in his arms to face them.

" I'm telling you three...that's impossible." Mituski stated in a pleading tone wanting them to drop it. Katsuki narrowed his eyes at his parents setting Kaiya down.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE US?"

" WHAT IS THERE TO BELIEVE? YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SEEING PEOPLE WHO DIED YEARS AGO!"

"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"Katsuki, that's enough. Mitsuki, let's go." Masaru stated coldly going over to his wife. The ash blonde woman went to leave only to stop for a moment turning back to look at the two guys a slightly somber look on her face. "Did you ever figure out what that ticking noise was?"

"What ticking noise?" Eijiro asked Mitsuki raked her hand through her hair before explaining

"What ever is happening or happened...when you two came over that night, both of you mentioned a ticking noise that wouldn't stop..you said it sounded almost mechanical...Forget it. " She sighed following her husband.

...

"This night was supposed to be better..I had this whole night planned out..I'm sorry..Kats, something is happening." Eijiro sighed once the three of them were alone. Their reservations would be gone at the restaurant but there was no way they could not with the news. Not with people thinking they were going crazy. Not when everything was starting to feel like they were losing some unforeseen battle.

"Is?"

"I don't know what's going on but yes...IS.."

" What do you mean?"

"Earlier when I was ...when I was looking for the ring I got you..the group chat...I saw Hagakure and Mineta weren't there...which granted Mineta can be a handful but ...he...and then Ojiro mentioned an accident ...I blacked out...when I came to...somehow Sero and Mina were now gone according to your parents..It can't be real but my head feels like it's trying to overwrite something...I don't know what's going on...two and then four...I ...I don't know where to start...what to do. " Eijiro struggled to put the pieces together but his head was hurting and he was beginning to question what was actually real.

"Looks like we have our own mission before we have a proper dinner." Katsuki stated bending down pressing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips earning a giggle from their daughter.

...

A few hours later

...

Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed back his laptop while Eijiro carried Kaiya to her room. So far they were getting nowhere. There were multiple articles about they incident..which now as they looked at it included Koda. Just what the hell was happening? How was this even possible? Ten years and their friends were dying? Not in a normal villain attack...He snorted at the thought of "Normal Villain attacks."

"Find anything?" Eijiro asked coming back into the room, Katsuki shook his head. " I didn't either. I mean I found something about a girl with a time quirk but…." The ash blonde perked up but the red head held up his hands and shook his head. "I know. For a moment I thought something too but she was involved in a freak accident her first year at **Shiketsu** … Kats, she's been in a coma for fourteen years..Even if she could be on her feet, you seriously think after that long she'd be able to go that far back? To do whatever is happening?"

"It's our only lead though..You should have told me."

"I'm sorry..I I just….considering in the fact she's been in a coma and she doesn't know any of us. It didn't seem right...I just...I'm sorry."

"Anima was added to the list."

"Koda? H- ….how can we fight this?" Eijiro groaned falling back onto their bed rubbing his hands over his face.

"What's..."

"Wait….there's something else." The red head shot up after a moment

"You forgot something?"

"No...No. The opposite actually...Kats, why is it we remember? Hell why can Kaiya remember? She's four and ….it's not here quirk is it? You never told me what the doctor said after the visit."

Katsuki shook his head. "She has one but the doctor said it was a rare dormant quirk..he wasn't specific."

"Dormant quirk? "

"Yeah apparently it's there and activate just….Without knowing that bitch's quirk or whoever her sperm donor was we can't be certain." Katsuki shrugged Eijiro went to interject something only for Bakugo's phone to ring. The ash blonde rubbed his eyes annoyed at whoever it was calling him at this hour.

"Ground...Zero?" Came a soft female voice sounding scared and choppy as if she was going through a dead zone.

"Who's asking?"

"I….need ….to know...Is this...Katsuki Bakugo..it's ….ur..gent."

"Yes." As the word left his lips he could hear some sort of whirring on the other end as if some sort of machine was coming to life.

"Grab….Your…." The words became worse like the dead zone was getting worse. "...and….your…..RUN!….RUN NOW!...TIME...ISN'T…." The whirring began to get louder

"WHO IS THIS?" He barked only to be met with the other end with Silence. Did she seriously just hang up on him? He growled as he tried to dial the number ….only to get the message of the number not being in service.

"Babe, what's going on?"

Katsuki smirked sparking his hand. "We might have trouble."


End file.
